The Love We Share
by moja-kocham
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru share an unexpected secret, what will become of the twins? Read to find out!  I suck at summaries


I don't own Hikaru or Kaoru! I only own the plot and the things that happen ;3 Enjoy!

It has been exactly six weeks since I realized my feelings for my brother._My **twin **brother_. It was disturbing to have feelings like this for a brother. But I couldn't help it; with that flawless pale skin, those taunting golden eyes and that voice...No! Why did I have to fall for Kaoru? He would never return my feelings! He was sweet and kind and caring, and he was smart enough not to fall for me, especially since he's my **twin** brother! And I knew he liked Haruhi, so of course he wasn't going to go for a guy, much less me!

Hikaru's Perspective

I groaned as I was woken from the most amazing dream ever. It involved me, Kaoru and honey. I tried moving to get up but hissed in pleasure and slight pain from my morning wood. Wood I got from dreaming about my sexy twin...I cut off those thoughts when I heard the reason for these dreams call my name from downstairs. I panicked slightly as I looked to my problem then thought about disturbing things. The elder, wrinkly and overweight lunch lady naked on the floor and trying to call out for me. I shivered at the thought and my problem went away then I called Kaoru and told him I'd be a minute then I got ready. I went for a nice Luke warm shower, and then dressed into my school attire; a white long sleeved shirt under a semi dark blue light jacket which had a golden crest on my chest on the side with a dark blue tie. I always had trouble with doing up a tie but I couldn't call for Kaoru, who knows how I may react? I slipped on my boxers then the black pants. Finally I slipped into my socks and shoes. I ran a comb through my amber hair then brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

"What took you so long Hikaru?" My beautiful twin asked, his eyes shining in the sunlight that beamed through the large bay windows.

I gave him a smirk and he flushed, something he'd grown accustom to doing whenever I smirked or teased him. I faintly wondered if he might share my feelings, but then shrugged it off. It's just impossible. We soon got to school and stepped out of the black limousine only to be surrounded by fan girls. I mentally rolled my eyes as they squealed over us but in reality, I flashed them a smile as I weaved our way through them. Some fainted, other went wilder and few tried to rip our clothes off. The thought of anyone doing that to Kaoru made me feel protective, wanting to shield my brother from their grasps, but I knew I couldn't so I settled for just making it seem like an act.

The day went by achingly slow. I was going out of my mind by lunch and by the time school was over and it was time for the Host Club, I wanted to punch someone.

_**Kaoru's Perspective**_

I wanted to kill something by the time we entered the Third Music room. Hikaru was also looking on edge, with his beautiful eyes and hair...and body. No! I scolded myself and looked away from him with difficulty. He would laugh in my face if I told him my feelings, then he push me away and get together with Haruhi. It was evident that he cared for the oblivious girl, and I envied her. I knew I shouldn't, that it was wrong to feel this way, but it was Hikaru for crying out loud.

Anyone could see that he was a God, and that anyone would be lucky to have him. As much as I wanted my twin, as long as he was happy, I'd be happy. I saw the way Kyouya looked at my brother, then how he would smirk and go back to typing on his laptop. So I already know he'd be in good care no matter what. And I would always be there for him. I knew I couldn't ever tell him how I felt, because that would ruin our relationship. As long as I had him in my life I was happy with just that.

I watched as Haruhi and Tamaki walked in, Tamaki trying to be fatherly even though he knew his feelings now and the two of them were going out. It had broken Hikaru and he was in denial that he ever liked the girl for the first three days before he told me about his feelings. Since then, he hadn't done anything to show that he ever had feelings for the girl. Hikaru was confusing but he was my Hikaru.

Him and I were in the middle of teasing the girls when he did something that surprise me to no end. He kissed me! I know we looked like we kissed before, but it was always only a brush of the lips. I blushed deeply when I felt his soft lips land on mine. The girls squealed with happiness and a few fainted while others took pictures.

After the Host Club, I was silent; not talking and I think the only one there who knew why was Hani-sempai. I had told him my feelings a while back.

"Hani, can I talk to you?" I asked the blonde boy. He nodded and we sat down, it just being us at the Host Club for now. "I...I think I love Hikaru." I exclaimed and the smaller boy just smiled, but his smile turned knowingly and I blushed. "I know." He responded and my eyes widened. "How?" I asked and he explained how he saw the way I looked at my twin and how he saw the way he looked at me. I had scoffed at him and told him that there was no way my twin felt the same and he just left me with a knowing glance.

**_Hi_**_**karu's Perspective**_

I had risked it all, I kissed my brother finally! I saw that there was confusion and something else in his gaze when he felt me kiss him. I thought it might be that he enjoyed it, but then I thought that there was no way it was my imagination. The car ride back home was dead silent and I itched to ask him if I crossed the line today, but my vocal cords wouldn't work, no matter how much I tried. When we got home he was still silent and I thought he was angry at me. When I was alone in our room, him in the library to work and study, I figured he's already angry, I might as well show him and tell him how I feel now.

"How to do it though..." I mused out loud and jumped when I heard Kaoru behind me.

"How to do what, Hika?" He asked and I turned around with wide eyes, my heart beating so loudly in my chest I was sure he could hear.

"Nothing..." I responded then blinked at the nick name, feeling a warm sensation in my belly when I heard it.

"Hika?" I asked and he flushed a cute shade of pink while muttering about a slip of the name as he walked back out to his study.

I was lying in bed, thinking of ways to show him my love for him when the door was suddenly opened then shut, making my golden eyes snap open.

"Kaoru?" I asked and heard no reply, making my heart beat frantically and I looked around.

I got up and stalked around the room then realized that he was getting a bath ready and he had his IPod ear phones in his ears while he readied the bathtub. I pictured my brother waiting in a bath for me, and my pants suddenly became tight. I crept away to the other bathroom to relieve my 'problem'.

Kaoru's Perspective

I yanked the ear phones out of my ears when I thought I heard Hikaru groaning. My first thought was that he was in pain and I dropped my IPod and ran out the door to the second bathroom. I walked in quietly and found my brother in the shower with his back arched and his hand on his cock, moaning. I blushed as my own cock sprung to life and I was about to creep away when he said my name. Crap! He found me out! I thought and turned back around to show that it was indeed me, when I seen that he was still jerking off. He's jerking off while thinking of me? I thought and flushed but walked into the bathroom and stripped down slowly. When I was completely naked, I walked up from behind my brother, my cock still erect and I ghosted my fingers over his shoulder. He shivered and came, thinking it was his imagination but when I leaned over to his ear and breathed out his name, he went rigged and slowly turned around, with a dark blush and his eyes wide.

"Kao...ru?" He asked and I smashed my lips onto his, closing my eyes in ecsaty.

I lapped at his bottom lip and he granted me access, wrapping his lean yet muscular arms around my waist and yanking me forward, our erections brushing against each other and I barely bit back the groan that threatened to escape. I cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. My mind was barely aware of what was happening as I gently pushed my twin against the glass of the shower, his one leg rubbing in between mine, creating a delicious friction. I groaned as I bit his bottom lip, drawing blood and licking it away in apology.

**_Hikaru's Perspective_**

My head was spinning when Kaoru's hand gripped my erection and quickly brought it back to life, torturing me as he pumped me in his grip. I tossed back my head as I closed my eyes, a groan ripping itself from my throat as Kaoru, my sweet Kaoru, got on his knee's and wrapped his lips around my head, lapping away at the pre-cum that dribbled out.

I groaned and thrust my hips towards his face, making him deep throat me. I felt him gag and almost pulled out to apologize, only for him to pull back and deep throat me again. My eyes snapped open as I cocked my head to the side and stare at him. His eyes were half lidded and lust was swimming in his gaze as he looked back, making the warm feeling of my release build up.

Just before I came he pulled back with a pop and I groaned in protest. He chuckled softly and kissed me again, playing with my nipples. I arched into him as I moaned, then he stuck two digits in front of my face and ordered me to suck. I gladly pulled the fingers in and coated them with my saliva.

_**Kaoru's Perspective**_

I bit back a moan as Hikaru looked at me with a half lidded gaze as he sucked my digits, coating them with his fluids. I pulled my fingers out gently and brought then to his entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked, not wanting to hurt him and knowing I may have to back down.

He nodded and let his head rest on the glass of the shower. I gently pushed one finger in and seen his face twist in slight pain. I kissed him as I pushed a second finger in and slowly started to scissor him. I curled my two fingers against his sides and he groaned softly. I pushed in a third and scissor and pumped. When I figured he was ready, I leaned over, grabbed a bottle of honey and lilac scented shampoo and squirted some onto my hand, then I coated my cock with it and slowly brought it to his entrance.

I slowly pushed in and kissed him as I seen him in pain. I gritted my teeth at the tightness and heat, wanting to fuck his brains out but knowing he was in pain helped to slow me down. When I was in to the hilt, I waited until he was ready before I pulled out gently and pushed back in, watching his reactions. Pain, pleasure, pain and pleasure.

I started a slow rhythm and he cried out suddenly. I grinned when I realized I hit his prostate and I kept at that angle as I pulled back and thrust forward, letting my control go as I lost myself in Hikaru. I pounded into him, hearing his sweet moans and groans. I grabbed his cock as I kissed him and pumped, feeling that I was close and wanting to come with him. After a few more thrusts, I was over the edge as I cried out my brothers name, his white seed squirting out and coating our bellies and chest as I coated the inside of him.

_**"Hikaru!"**_

_**"Kaoru!"**_

_**Hikaru's Perspective**_

I panted lightly as I felt him go limp inside me, and he gently pulled out. I whimpered at the loss of Kaoru, but he kissed me lightly and walked to the bath, starting it up. I slid to the ground, my head still spinning as he picked me up and walked me over to the bath, sliding in behind me as he washed the seed off of us. I rested my head against him, feeling like I was on Cloud 9 when suddenly he panicked and spun me around with worry in his eyes.

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly and I was about to ask what was wrong when I seen the water had turned pink with blood.

My eyes widened as I looked to him, then he got up, grabbed a towel and rushed us to our room, then he gently laid me down and searched my body. He stopped at my bottom when he gently dabbed with the towel.

"I am so sorry..." He chanted and I turned around, wincing as pain shot up my back, but ignored it and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I wanted it, and I'm fine." I assured him, then after he cleaned up the blood, we laid in bed together with me resting my head on his chest and my arm across his waist and his arm protectively around my middle.

"I love you Kaoru." I said and turned my head to kiss him. "I love you too, Hikaru." He told me and kissed back, then we fell asleep in each other's arms, never feeling more secure.


End file.
